miraculous_ladybug_love_sqaresfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathalie Sancoeur
Nathalie Sancoeur is Gabriel Agreste's assistant who manages his fashion work, his mansion, and takes care of his son Adrien. In "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", in order to save Hawk Moth from the French Miraculous superhero team, Nathalie uses the Peacock Miraculous. When the Peacock Miraculous is inhabited by Duusu, she becomes Mayura, the secondary antagonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. She helps Hawk Moth by creating allies for akumatized villains. Appearance Physical appearance Nathalie stands at an average adult height. She has pale skin, dull blue eyes, and black hair with the left side of her head that is dyed a dark pink or red color. Her hair is pulled back into a bun with the hair on top, while a piece hanging over her face. Civilian attire Nathalie has glasses with black and red striped frames and she wears periwinkle eyeshadow. She wears a red turtleneck sweater, a black dress jacket, black pants and black medium-heel shoes. She also has round creamy-white earrings. As Mayura Mayura's eyes have pink irises and scleras that are pink which fade into dark indigo, and there is black liner around her eyes, resembling glasses. Her skin is a light indigo and her hair is dark blue, and part of it curls up underneath her left eye. She wears a peacock-feather-like cocktail hat, which is blue and tear-shaped with a light pink mark in the center and a light blue, translucent veil over her right eye. She wears a blue dress with a fuzzy black collar and sleeves that end in a point on the back of her hand. The dress appears to have a set hexagonal texture, as well as a Peacock Miraculous in the center. The bottom of the dress has a front-slit skirt, and the end of the skirt has rounded points with dark blue, light-pink-centered spots, resembling a peacock's tail feathers. The rounded points are edged with translucent light blue material. Underneath the dress, she has translucent indigo tights that are opaque from the knees down, making the opaque section resemble high-heeled boots. She also holds a blue hand fan. Personality Nathalie is a serious and formal woman who works very diligently as Gabriel Agreste's assistant. She has a cold and distant demeanor as she doesn't openly show her emotions around others most of the time. Her will is strong, remaining unfazed when persons of greater authority like Audrey Bourgeois yelled at her, knowing the latter couldn't actually affect her and smiled with satisfaction after the event. Objective, sensible, and understanding, Nathalie is able to reason with both Gabriel and Adrien whenever they are acting inconsiderately or emotionally, sometimes in relation to each other. While not warm, she can be cordial and polite. Although she doesn't usually openly show it, Nathalie desires what is best for the Agreste family and often hopes that Gabriel would pass more time with Adrien instead of acting as a villain. However, her concern is limited to the Agreste family only and she doesn't seem to care about the other Parisians' well-being. In fact, Nathalie obeys Gabriel's orders and helps him with his plans with fierce dedication and loyalty, no matter how morally wrong they are, so he could accomplish his goal and thus finish his time as Hawk Moth. She takes sadistic joy in fooling the heroes into thinking they can win. Even though she has a cool and calm demeanor, Nathalie can lose her temper on occasion and would disregard any detrimental consequences as a result. She can get frustrated by the fact that her boss is failing and even goes as far as letting herself be harmed in order to success, which actually make many plans successful. Despite this, Nathalie admits that the job is sometimes too much. As shown in "Ladybug", Nathalie apparently sees the sentimonsters she creates as Mayura as beings who only do her bidding, having no remorse when it comes to killing the titular sentimonster when it was convenient for her. Ships *Gabenath